A roller bearing includes concentric inner and outer races rotatable relative to each other. A plurality of rolling elements, e.g., balls or needles, are radially disposed between the inner and outer races and facilitate relative rotation. A housing supports the bearing and is used to attach the bearing to a substrate. Typically, the outer race is fixed to the housing and the inner race is fixed to a rotatable component. The housing is typically a single piece component, e.g., cast iron, that includes integrally formed flanges used to mount the housing to a substrate. The housings are designed for particular applications and typically new housings must be designed and manufactured when the bearing is being used in a new application.